


Kiss me

by Rebeliz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Songfic, kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A song can tell a love story if you listen intently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

 

The first time she saw her it was raining and most people were running in the sidewalk to get under a roof, most people were angrily looking at the dark clouds above their heads, murmuring curses under their breath.

She was smiling, her hands stretched out, palms up as the rain dropped and wet her skin and fancy coat.

Rachel had been one of the angry citizens but then her eyes caught sight of the girl, her blond long hair and breathtaking smile. It was a disarming view, this girl’s beauty was stunning, this girl’s freedom was inviting and it tugged at every single emotionally available string in Rachel’s body.

The pouring rain wasn’t stopping, the traffic reached a new level of chaos and Rachel lost sight of the blond girl in the opposite sidewalk when a man shouldered her in his run to get somewhere faster.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

 The second time she saw her was a sunday morning during her daily jog at the crack of down in Central park. Her chest tightened at the sight of the girl jogging towards her in white sport clothing and her blond hair pulled up in a perfect pony. It was almost an angelical view and she felt silly to think about an imaginary halo above the girl’s head.

Rachel stopped jogging and watched as the girl scrunched down to scratch the back of a golden retriever’s ear and silently and very strangely wished that she was that dog.

_Cuddle me in_

 The adorable puppy licked the girl’s cheek and her laugh reached Rachel’s ears just to make her stomach drop and her mouth go dry. Longing was such a strong word and need bordered insanity but it was exactly those emotions that broke Rachel apart. She didn’t even know the girl and she was already afraid to death to lose her.

The owner of the golden retriever started to jog again, taking the dog with him and leaving the blond alone. The girl stood up, tightened up her pony and started to jog in the direction that Rachel had been freeze for the last three minutes and a half, staring at her.

She hadn’t been prepared, she never thought she’d need to be prepared but as the girl came closer with every step Rachel suddenly felt like she could use some help. The girl was beautiful beyond compare, her skin creamy and soft looking, her smile sincere and her eyes captivating as they locked with Rachel’s.

  _Lie down with me_

_Hold me in your arms_

 A pebble did the job and the girl tripped. It had been the first time that she saw the girl’s eyes reflecting fear but she didn’t hesitate when she ran and held onto the girl’s arms just in time to fall down to the floor with a loud thud with the girl landing on top of her.

_And your heart’s against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

 Rachel wasn’t known for being a nervous wreck but that was exactly what she was when she found herself staring at the sky with a complete stranger in her arms and a dull pain on her back.

The girl lifted her head up and knelt by her side offering her apologies and thank yous and desperately trying to help the girl that had prevented her from literally kiss the floor.

Rachel wasn’t known for her lack of eloquence either, it was quiet the opposite really, but her eyes met the light green that were staring at her with worry written all over them and she suddenly forgot how to speak, how to breathe, how to be.

_I’ve fallen for your eyes_

_But they don’t know me yet_

 The first time she asked Quinn out, Rachel was laying on her back in the middle of Central Park after she had saved the blond, she didn’t care that she had an audience of worried joggers asking her if she was alright because Quinn had smiled and agreed to take a cup of coffee with her and had swore that it was wasn’t because she felt guilty but because Rachel was her hero.

Their second date -or first official date as Quinn called it- happened six days later and Rachel took Quinn for a walk in the Zoo and teased her about falling on top of strangers as they eat lunch in a little restaurant that was owned by Quinn’s high school friend where Rachel discovered that she loved making Quinn blush because there was something so innocent and adorable about seeing the most beautiful women she’s ever known get shy in front of her.

By the end of their date Rachel opened the door of the taxi for Quinn to get in, a third date scheduled in her hands and the biggest smile on her face as the blond kissed her cheek goodbye.

_And the feeling I forget_

_I’m in love now_

 Their first kiss happened of their fourth date. Rachel was the one that leaned in as Quinn cupped her face in her hands. Fireworks didn’t explode behind her eyelids, she didn’t hear a soft melody in the back of her mind and she definitely didn’t lose her breath, no. Her skin flew up on fire at the first grace of their lips, she couldn’t listen at anything besides the soft whimper that left Quinn’s lips as they moved in sync and she didn’t lose her breath but she did lose her heart and soul as they willingly left her body and passed to belong to the blond girl. She didn’t mind that her traitor heart had left her body because she couldn’t imagine anyone better to have it.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

 Quinn’s smile when they pulled back had been disarming one more time and Rachel smiled to herself at the thought of all the things that she’d be willing to do for that smile only. It was a dangerous weapon, she could tell from that day on and she wasn’t wrong.

  _This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

 It was on their first month anniversary since the day they met when Rachel asked Quinn to be her girlfriend. They had been walking down Broadway avenue, Rachel’s hand had found Quinn’s and shyly interlaced their fingers together before asking her to be exclusive with each other.

After an excruciating second, Quinn barely voiced a ‘yes’ and Rachel kissed her deeply. All the promises, the vows and most of all, all the faith that Rachel could mastered up were held in that kiss.

  _Settle down with me_

_And I’ll be your safety_

_You’ll be my lady_

 The first time they made love was on their third month anniversary. Rachel had cooked Quinn’s favorite dish and after sharing the meal in a candle light apartment they danced in the living room with no music but the sound of their breaths.

Quinn had fallen sleep with her head on Rachel’s chest, their bodies tangled up in a limbs mess and completely spent. Rachel had stay up for a couple of hours just enjoying the feel of having the girl that owned her heart in her arms and so completely hers. She send up a thank you -to whatever God was listening- for crossing her path with Quinn’s.

When the sun came out she was no longer holding Quinn, it was the other way around and the feeling of belonging never felt stronger than that first morning when they welcomed morning together.

_I was made_

_To keep your body warm_

_But I’m cold as the wind blows_

_So hold me in your arms_

 Their first big fight happened two days before their seventh month anniversary. They went out to dinner with Quinn’s parents and a misunderstanding about religion had caused an explosion of insults between Quinn’s dad and Rachel. Quinn had been devastated that her father thought Jewish people were an abomination because she knew that what he was really saying was that gay people were an abomination.

It hadn’t help that Rachel had fired back saying that Christians had a stick up their asses, when Quinn was a Christian herself and her mother had been sitting on the same table.

It was unfair and completely ridiculous that she was the one punished when all she tried to do was stand up for her relationship with Quinn because she knew exactly what Mr. Fabray meant when she made his comment.

_Yeah I’ve been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

 The first time they said I love you was after the first time they had make up sex was at their seventh month anniversary. Rachel thought that the worst day of her life was when she chocked on an audition but after spending those two days without a word from Quinn she learned better.

She offered an apology to Quinn’s parents and when Mr. Fabray offered an apology back she found out that he had been sleeping in the guest bedroom for the last two days. He had smiled when he shook her hand and said something about how those two blonds had made his life miserably wonderful and how she now was a part of that. She replied telling him that she was happy to help carry his burden and they laughed as Mrs. Fabray ushered her to go and look for Quinn.

  _I guess that’s how I know you_

_So I hold you close_

_To help you give it up_

 Rachel popped the question on their first year anniversary while they were having dinner with their parents. Quinn had teared up as soon as she saw her girlfriend go down on one knee and pulled out a little black box from her shirt pocket that held the same princess cut solitaire that Judy had once wear.

It had been nerve wracking when Rachel knocked on the Fabrays door to ask for their permission to marry their daughter. Judy had teared up -much like Quinn was doing at that moment- and Russell had blessed her decision claiming that it went against his beliefs but that even he couldn’t deny how happy she made his Quinn and that that was all the blessing he needed for her daughter. Judy had given her the ring and told her how Quinn had always loved it.

  _So Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

 Their fist kiss as a married couple had been in front of fifty family members and friends at the Plaza hotel as Quinn teared up because she was feeling overwhelmed by everything around her. Rachel had really giving her her dream wedding without missing a single detail and she was absolutely sure, as she held her wife in her arms that she was the luckiest woman on earth.

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_


End file.
